Promesa
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Eren espera la llegada de Mikasa después de no verla durante 12 años, ¿habrá cambiado algo durante ese largo tiempo? AU. ONE-SHOT


Shingeki No Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen y son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Hoy es el día, me he levantado muy temprano, a las 4:30 o 5 de la mañana quizás, lo cierto es que he añorado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo, pareciera que fue ayer cuando todavía éramos unos niños, brincando y jugueteando por las calles con nuestros amigos, recuerdo tu sonrisa, en esos instantes no sabía el significado de lo que sentía al verla pero el pasar de los años me ha dado la respuesta, ¿Quién lo diría?, a final de cuentas terminé enamorándome de ti que eras mi amiga, siempre que lo pienso una sonrisa tonta aparece dibujada en mi rostro. Observo la tasa de café que reposa en la mesa desde hace aproximadamente 10 minutos, ya he perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo llevo sentado en esta mesa, realmente solo estoy esperando a que el reloj marque la hora de volverte a ver, finalmente me animo a tomar un poco del café, está tal y como me gusta, apenas tibio y ligeramente dulce. Paseo mi mirada por las ventanas abiertas del comedor, el sol resplandece en el horizonte, me pregunto si recordarás todas aquellas veces en que nos quedábamos observando las puestas de sol y creíamos que era lo más maravilloso de este mundo, es curioso, ahora que lo pienso bien lo más maravilloso de este mundo siempre estuvo a mi lado pero no fui capaz de verlo hasta ese día…

FLASHBACK- Hace 12 años…

-¿De verdad tienes que irte?- preguntó con lágrimas rogando salir de sus ojos esmeralda un niño de 8 años.

-Sí… pero no te preocupes Eren, algún día volveré y ya nadie nos separará- le dijo la niña con una tierna sonrisa mientras tomaba ambas manos del chico.

-¿Lo prometes?- contestó con emoción el pequeño.

-Lo prometo, y como sello de nuestra promesa quiero que tengas esto- decía la niña mientras le ataba una pulsera azul en su muñeca.

-¡Mikasa ya debemos irnos!- llamó la madre de la niña.

-¡Voy mamá!- respondió la niña, pero antes de irse le regaló una última sonrisa al chico. El pequeño le tomó la mano impidiendo que se fuera la niña y esta le dedicó una mirada curiosa.

-Antes de que te vayas, toma- le dijo mientras colocaba una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello a la niña. –Es por si a dónde vas hace frío, con esto sentirás que estoy ahí contigo- ante la acción del niño la pequeña sonrió con un ligero rubor, el niño la soltó y ella subió al auto con su familia para posteriormente partir.

FIN FLASHBACK

Desde aquel día esta pulsera ha sido mi más grande tesoro, a pesar de tanto tiempo nunca perdí la esperanza de reencontrarnos. Dirijo mi mirada hacia el reloj que reposa en la pared, son las 8 de la mañana, por fin es la hora, siento un cosquilleo dentro de mí. Me levanto rápidamente, tomo todo mi café de un sorbo y dejo la tasa en esa mesa, agarro mi chaqueta negra pues el aire de fuera es gélido, subo al auto tratando de colocar la llave pero no sé si es la emoción o los nervios de verla de nuevo que me traicionan y me cuesta un poco, por fin logro encender el auto y me dirijo al aeropuerto rápidamente, ella no debe tardar en llegar, usualmente estaría algo desarreglado pero solo por tratarse de ella me he esforzado en arreglarme. Finalmente llego al aeropuerto y al entrar trato de buscarla con la mirada, sinceramente estoy muy nervioso, siento como mi corazón late con fuerza tal y como cuando me escribió avisándome de su retorno.

-¿Eren?-

Escucho mi nombre tras de mí, siento como cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensa quedándome casi paralizado, ¿podría ser?, de alguna manera me doy la vuelta y ahí está ella, luce hermosa, no… más que eso, es casi irreconocible pero sé que es ella pues lleva la bufanda roja que le di cuando niños.

-Sí, soy yo Mikasa- le respondo mientras siento como me sonrojo, ella se me queda viendo directamente a los ojos y logro ver que de igual manera se ha ruborizado, su mirada me pone nervioso. De la nada ella me abraza con fuerza y oculta su rostro en mi pecho, yo solo puedo corresponderle por instinto, este calor que emana de su cuerpo me hace sentir tan bien, de pronto puedo escuchar que ella está sollozando lo cual me preocupa.

-¿Qué pasa, por qué lloras?- le pregunto mientras la acaricio con suavidad, ella alza su mirada y veo lágrimas corriendo de sus bellos ojos pero… está sonriendo.

-Son lágrimas de felicidad, tonto- logra decirme con su voz algo entrecortada. –Me hace muy feliz verte de nuevo-

Yo sólo puedo sonreír viéndola con ternura, la amo, pero no sé si deba decirle, en todos estos años solo nos habíamos escrito cartas pero jamás me atreví a decirle lo que sentía, me pregunto si sería una buena idea decirle ahora.

-Eren tengo que decirte algo-

-Mikasa tengo que decirte al…- reímos un poco por haber hablado al mismo tiempo, por dios que amaba a esta mujer, es perfecta, su risa, sus ojos…

-¿Qué quieres decirme Eren?- me pregunta con mucha curiosidad separándose levemente de nuestro abrazo, no me había percatado que no nos habíamos separado aún. Con delicadeza tomé sus manos y al hacerlo ella notó la pulsera que me había dado hace años.

-Eso es…-

-Mikasa… lo que quiero decirte- le digo sintiendo que el corazón se me sale de pecho, estoy a punto de que me dé un ataque o me orine en los pantalones pero estoy decidido a decirle, ella solo me mira con mucha atención.

-Quiero decirte que yo… yo estoy enamorado de ti, lo estoy desde hace mucho, en aquel entonces cuando te fuiste, no sabía lo que era pero ahora estoy seguro de lo que siento, te quiero Mikasa- finalmente me animo a decirle y siento como mi rostro se pone caliente, me quedo observándola esperando alguna respuesta pero no dice nada, aunque… puedo notar que ella se ha sonrojado tanto como yo, estoy empezando a creer que fue mala idea.

-Eren…- me llama acercando su rostro demasiado cerca del mío.

-Yo también… estoy enamorada de ti…- me responde dejándome casi en shock hasta que siento sus labios sobre los míos, no me puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo, mentiría si dijera que no anhelaba que algo como esto pasara así que correspondo con la misma intensidad que ella, al final fuimos obligados a separarnos por la necesidad de aire, sin embargo la atraigo hacia mí con un abrazo.

-Prométeme que ya nada nos va a separar- le susurro apenas aguantando las lágrimas de emoción.

-Te lo prometí hace 12 años, y voy a cumplir con mi promesa- me responde y yo simplemente puedo sonreír, era afortunado y mucho por tenerla a ella, sólo que esta vez sería para siempre.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este ONE-SHOT Eremika :3 nos leemos en otro fanfic :B


End file.
